lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang (Earth-One)
Lana Lang (of Earth-One), was born and raised on a farm in the midwestern Kansas town of Smallville. During her teenage years, she met her next-door neighbor, Clark Kent, and developed an instant infatuation with him. Her interest in Clark was matched only by her affection towards the local super-hero, Superboy. Lana spent a large portion of her high school years obsessing over Superboy, and she labored intensively to discover his secret identity. After being given a Bio-Genetic ring by aliens, she occasionally appeared as the crime-fighting Insect Queen and became an honorary member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. By the time she left Smallville to enter college, she had yet to learn Superboy's greatest secret. She would later become a rival of Lois Lane for the affection of Superman, and co-anchor the WGBS-TV newscasts with Clark Kent. History In the original Superboy stories, Lana was the girl who lived next door to the Kent family in Smallville, and was a romantic interest of Superboy. In the Silver Age stories, Lana often behaved like a younger version of Lois Lane, spending much of her time trying to prove that Superboy and Clark Kent were one and the same.Superboy (volume 1) #10, September–October 1950 At one point, Lana once rescued an insect-like alien trapped by a fallen tree in Smallville. In gratitude, the alien gave her a "bio-genetic" ring which allowed Lana to gain insect (and insect-like, such as arachnids) characteristics. Lana created a yellow honeybee-like costume and mask, and took the name "Insect Queen", under which identity Lana had several adventures.Superboy (volume 1) #124, October 1965 Lana also had various adventures with Superboy, and several with the futuristic superhero team the Legion of Super-Heroes.Adventure Comics #355, April 1967 Also appearing in some Silver Age stories was Lana's uncle, Professor Potter, an eccentric inventor.Adventure Comics #291, December 1961 After Clark and Lana graduated from high school, Lana went to college, and eventually became a television reporter for Metropolis TV station WMET-TV.Action Comics #272, January 1961 As an adult, Lana became a rival to Lois Lane for Superman's affection in various 1960s stories, often appearing in the title Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane. During the 1970s and early 1980s, Lana became an anchorwoman for WGBS-TV's evening news in Metropolis, as a co-anchor to Clark Kent.Superman (volume 1) #317, November 1977 Her attraction to Superman during this time had also died off, leaving Superman to Lois Lane. Lana later became romantically linked to the alien super-hero Vartox (Vernon O' Valeron).Superman (volume 1) #373, July 1982 Eventually, she and Clark Kent became romantically involved and later engaged in stories prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. It is presumed that this version of Lana and Clark lived happily ever after. Equipment Lana Lang did not possess any inherent super-powers. However, circumstances have occurred wherein she gained superhuman abilities for a temporary period of time. *'Bio-Ring' - Lana owned a Bio-Ring that allowed her to shapeshift into any arthropod lifeform, including insects from alien worlds (by giving her lower body the form of a particular bug; each form could only be gained once per day, however.) **'Flight:' Lana Lang was capable of winged flight at incredible speed. *'Abilities'-Lana Lang was a professional media journalist and television celebrity. Despite her keen intuitive instincts however, she never discovered the secret behind Superman's true identity. *'Strength level'- Lana Lang possesses the strength level of a healthy, adult human female, who engages in moderate regular exercise. As the Insect Queen, Lana adapted the proportionate strength of whichever insect she transformed into. Sources Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang variations Category:Earth-One Universe